


Unwitting Recognition

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 60: Anonymous. Set during ‘Rise of the Cybermen’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unwitting Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 60: Anonymous. Set during ‘Rise of the Cybermen’.

Both of the times she’s met her Dad, he’s sort of recognised her without knowing why. He’s treated her as special somehow, telling her things he wouldn’t tell just anyone, giving her his keys without knowing her, that sort of thing. So it doesn’t even occur to Rose that things might be different with her Mum.

Jackie Tyler treats her like some anonymous servant, and Rose very quickly catches on to just how far down the scale Jackie thinks anonymous servants are. Rose waits for an apology, but none comes. Rose means nothing to her.

She holds back her tears.


End file.
